


Roshanak

by moonchild69



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69
Summary: Writing Prompt: You begin to realize that a demon is haunting you. You have yet to realize that it thinks you two have been dating for months.http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/168917238566/you-begin-to-realize-that-a-demon-is-haunting-you





	Roshanak

The book had cost almost half a week’s wages, but it had been a no-brainer. Something was obviously going on, and the book contained the spell that would help her get to the bottom of things. No more soft singing that sounded like it was coming from inside her own ear just as she was falling asleep. No more leaving piles of clothes on the floor when she went to work and coming home to find them neatly folded. The neat stack of gold coins left on top of her utility bills had been the breaking point, two hours of google image searching had turned up nothing that even remotely resembled the writhing script that flickered and twisted as though it resented being looked at. So when she found the book in an antiques store that contained snatches of the same script, she ignored the look of concerned suspicion the store owner gave her as he hesitantly named a price.

Morgan locked the door behind her the instant she got home, and opened the book. The pages lacked numbers, but she still found the page she was looking for within  seconds. The instructions were partially in the unknown script, but enough of it was in middle English that between herself and the internet she could decipher the instructions for the spell that would put a name to her supernatural stalker. As she worked, there was a feeling again as there had been before, on and off since the whole curious affair had begun, like soft fingers brushing her arm, light enough to be mistaken for a soft breeze if all the windows weren’t firmly shut.

All told, the ritual didn’t take long. In a matter of just a few minutes work, she had a name seared into her mind.

“Roshanak,” the name sprang unbidden from her lips.

“My clever girl.”

Morgan yelped and spun about as a voice that was definitely NOT in her head spoke in response to her voice. Somehow, despite the door being locked there was now a woman- No, a DEMON in her living room. She had to be a demon, surely no ghost would have a vaguely goatlike nose and eyes, and warm gray skin that looked like it would feel velvety to the touch. Then of course there were the horns. And pointed ears. In every other aspect however, the apparition looked like a woman. A very attractive, very NAKED woman.

Morgan looked around for something, anything that she could use to defend herself, however demonic defense had not really been a priority for her meager leftover dollars from student aid and washing dishes. Even the book had meant borrowing from her food money. As her mind was scrambling however, the demon _“Roshanak?”_ approached her and, rather unexpectedly, wrapped her arms across Morgan’s shoulders and _kissed_ her. As Morgan’s brain experienced the biological equivalent of a computer freezing, the demon woman looked at her and spoke.

“So, does this mean we’re officially moving in together?”


End file.
